


release me

by happyteuk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Basically they’re on a bus, Good boy changmin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, bad boy yunho, because why not, i wrote this at 1:30 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyteuk/pseuds/happyteuk
Summary: School summer days on the way home.Except Changmin gets groped on the bus.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	release me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1:30 am so I’m sorry that it’s a mess. I never published this and it’s been sitting here for awhile 
> 
> It’s literally just a mess

It was tight in there.

People bunched up together in the bus and people towering over each other.

The young male nervously jammed himself inside past the people and went up to the side of the window - which outside was the view over the bridge. Holding his books close up to his chest, he let out a low defeated puff out from the heat.

The atmosphere around him made him even more eager to get home, eat and watch One Piece by himself in his room. 

His round deer eyes averted to the digital watch on his wrist, which the time blinked at him slowly and depressingly. 

He pulled his blazer off his shoulder a little, moving his hazelnut brown hair - that was full of different shades of brown out of his eyes. His bottom lip was in a plump pout, gazing out of the window to distract himself from all the people around him clumped together. 

It reminded him of when he visited Japan last summer. 

The heat that rubbed on the walls inside of the bus made Changmin sweat a little, his skin that was now darker from the heat burning from reach of the sun that blazed through the windows and against his tall figure - which windows were opened widely from the top and due to summer break coming along soon, the weather was getting seriously hot. Another huge heatwave known to be hitting Korea soon.

The thought of summer break coming up had Changmin’s stomach fluttering with excitement and the tip of his tongue tingling.  
Long summer days spent with the windows open, sitting outside with ice lollies in between his lips while the wooden - but coloured from the fruity liquid - sticks were littered around on the concrete ground of his garden. Music blaring through his Ipod and empty pots of noodles stacked up on his bedroom window sill. 

Changmin kept his bag close to him. The strapped dangled from his tightened wrist as he squeezed towards the corner, there was a woman close to him who was laughing and smiling while she was speaking on her mobile phone. Changmin tugged at his thick bottom lip with his teeth and tried to distract himself, his back turned to everyone else on the moving vehicle.

His knuckle gripped onto the edge of the window tightly, every few seconds his gaze flickered down and eyeing at his watch, zoning out slowly. 

But disturbed by the sound of his tummy that rumbled, 

He had just eaten rice at lunch. As he had forgotten his lunch money in the morning which Changmin had thrown a fit over. 

He had woken up late this morning, ditching breakfast because the bus had arrived early.  
And Changmin thought he would get something to eat as a small snack when he got to the school but his pockets were empty.

He gripped onto the side bar as the bus abruptly stopped at the bus stop. The male used the wait to push his books up further to his chest and hide into his little coop in the corner of the bus even further, facing the wall like almost he was being punished. 

People quickly piled into the bus, creating even less space for everyone. The woman next to him had left now just the sound of a low mumble of speech and people moving around, also the sound of the engine which smoke pumped out. Changmin pulled on the sleeves of his dress shirt further down on his blazer, the golden buttons on his sleeves shone in the light and his tie was loosened lazily, long and undone messily but so perfectly. Which the top few buttons on his shirt were undone and a lot of his neck was on reveal. 

He felt a presence behind him, someone moving to the back and then the sound of someone talking to another person.

The male turned around to take a quick look and saw Junsu, the loud boy in his class which all the girls swooned for 24/7 and Changmin didn't have any opinion on him really. Although he was kind of jealous of the guy’s hair and how he was a girl magnet. The male seemed fun to be around too but his ego seemed bigger than his head.

Beside close to him was a male who had black hair, fringe to the side and his hair was all fluffy from where he was standing. It was quite long too, reaching just below his ears but the edges moved out. From the angle he could see half of the males face, he had a prominent scar below his eye and one on his neck. He observed the boy quietly. 

Changmin wanted to bring his nose up and sniff at his hair. It looked like it smelled good, especially across that neck that was smooth and had a silver metal necklace dangling from it, he tilted his head a little to take a view at the boy.  
Wishing he could just get up to him and take a sniff at his neck, just by looking at him he could smell a scent through him that was strong.

Plump lips. A spot above his lips even, eyes were big and brown - not as big as his own but they looked pretty and doe. His nose was smaller than changmins, a tinge of jealousy at how this boy was so attractive. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a fingerless glove on his left hand.

his eyebrows were neat too—

How could someone be so perfect?  
He saw the male pull his blazer down revealing a sleevless tank on him — oh god those arms.. He then heard the boy laugh loudly, a handsome laugh too.

"Jung yunho! Don't say such things!" Junsu smacked the older boy in the arm who flinched and simply smirked. 

Changmin bit his lip, tugging at it with his teeth once again. 

Jung Yunho, huh. 

He knew who he was but didn't know much about him, his name heard a lot amongst the school and the student. All he knew was that the male had girls swooning over to him like bats - just like with junsu. Except for yunho was also known for his bad behaviour and being a troublemaker. 

Changmin could get used to dating someone like Yunho he thought. Skipping classes, imagine where they’d go and what they’d do.. 

He smacked himself in the head near the edge of the window. Don't think like that. You go to school to study, not to fool around. He could hear his strict mother's voice inside of his head. The same thing she had told him when his sister started dating a guy and was grounded for weeks. 

Changmin sighed softly and closed his eyes as the bus came to a stop again.

Stop thinking about him. It sounds like you have a crush or some sort of attraction to the guy, you're straight.

Changmin liked girls. He was attracted to girls in every way, he found girls pretty. But the thing was, Changmin didn’t like straight porn. He didn’t like the idea of straight sex, yes Changmin watched porn and he loved watching it whenever he would jerk off. But straight porn did not do it for the male, only gay sex would and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t actually attracted to males in real life, he had never fallen in love with a guy anyway. 

It made him cum easily just within a few minutes, thick load spurted everywhere along the screen of his computer. The thought of it made changmin's cock slowly chub up inside of his school pants. Nervously looking down and moving closer to the wall of the bus to hide himself but the feeling of a solid wall brushed up against his now - hard clothed erection. He bit his lip, drawing blood and his eyes slowly rolled back into his skull, trying his best to not let out a sound he decided to put his mind off of it.

He heard a goodbye and turned around a little to watch, "I'll tell you how it goes, god I hope he doesn't think I'm weird." Junsu laughed before waving and dashing across the bus, people moving to the sides to make space for people coming through.

Yunho simply laughed in response "yah! Good you should be yourself!" before moving back against the window and to the side, from opposite where changmin was slouched on against the wall. The younger male turning around and letting out a sigh underneath his breathe, gripping onto the metal yellow bar beside him while the bus started moving again.

He bit his lip, trying to keep his mind off of the aroused organ in his pants - he slowly opened up the textbook he was holding and skimmed through the notes that he had written across all the pages, flicking in between the thin pages. Head stuck into that now at the same time while his cock was throbbing due to his filthy thoughts of himself laying on his bed and stroking himself to porn.

Mumbling to himself about the English language and trying to pronounce some words he didn't realise what Yunho was doing. Not that he cared about the frustrating male that was attractive. 

Yunho huffed quietly and looked around, pushing a guy that was leaning on him, away from him. It was hot inside the stretched vehicle and people were piling in quickly - as it was after school it got busy. He checked his watch and saw it would be 20 minutes for the next stop which is where he was getting dropped off. Smug, Yunho looked away, his eyes caught a fast blur in front of the boy ahead of him.

He looked at the face first. Light brown hair that was pretty straight, a little coconut-ish is how Yunho would say. But the ends were uneven and parted a little - showing some forehead through his fringe that went off to the side.  
A round face, jawline going down and a sharp chin. Eyes were cold but at the same time they were so welcoming and soft. God, this guy looked like a boy from a romance shoujo manga or something. The boy had plump lips, a youthful look from how his bottom lip was so pouted. His nose was quite plump and a perfect size - eyebrows furrowed together as his gaze was on the book open infront of him.

But the eyes still lured Yunho in deeply. Big brown orbs - long eyelashes too that batted every few seconds, prettily. Those eyes were beautiful, big and Yunho could see stars inside of them. 

The older male shook his head and moved his eyes down to those arms that held on the book, sleeves rolled up and buttoned back by his blazer. The white sewed logo on his blazer shone in the light from its slight silver glow.

They go to the same school! 

Yunho smirked slightly at that. He could do whatever he wanted with changmin now. 

His eyes took in Changmin’s whole appearance too, tie hanging from his collar loosely that exposed his neck. Before his eyes moved again straight down, distracted by the boner that was covered inside of Changmin's tight school pants. Changmin had made it more obvious by having his hand over it, and his cheeks were flushed. Yunho's tongue slowly moved out in between his lips. He looked around, everyone were in their own worlds. Changmin looked a little red in the neck too, his hand twitching with every turn of a page. 

"I want to make you my bitch.." yunho muttered underneath his breath. He could picture Changmin underneath his grip against a school desk, bent back with his cock exposed to him and long legs wrapped around Yunho’s waist. Cum dripping from the tip and down the zipper of his pants as he moans out Yunho's name. 

Wonder what his voice sounds like. 

Or what his moans sound like, 

Yunho wondered to himself silently.

He had 20 minutes to do what he wanted, so he went for it and slid over and quietly to the wall. It couldn’t be that bad, talking to Changmin. After all the boy was gorgeous and Yunho wanted some of that. The younger male looked around before shuffling closer into the corner, the way he was standing allowed it for people to have no exposure to changmin, not even seeing what would be happening - and they sure as hell wouldn’t be able to hear anything that would be happening. Well that’s what Yunho thought. Not entirely sure, exactly.

He looked down, taking in the view of the male from behind. He had a plump ass too. Yunho wanted him bad now, from just fantasising about it for a couple of minutes, he wanted to know how sensitive Changmin would get from just the tug of his nipple, and how he would take his cock deep inside of him. Maybe he was a brat, could he be? He looks like a good boy. 

Yunho lifted up the tag on his bag that said in bold italics 'MAX' the name was familiar and they did go to the same school. He also looked familiar, but maybe that was because he was unbelievably attractive and could be classed as a model in Yunho's eyes.

Reaching down he tilted his head to the side and saw that Changmin hadn't even realised the presence of Yunho behind him, he was too focussed into the textbook and staring down at his own notes scattered on the pages of his textbook. Yunho slowly placed an arm, slowly to block the way and connect right to the bar that Changmin was also holding onto to keep his balance as the bus swerved. Yunho slowly brought down a hand, trailing it lower and behind changmin. 

Changmin's body was slumped a little, hips restrained forward. Making it easy for yunho to grab his ass and try anything on him. 

Which Yunho didn’t waste time. 

He extended his hand, kneading the warm clothed flesh in his hand, gently but rough at the same time - groping him. His hand slipped into the back pockets on his pants to hold him there tightly. Immediately resting his head on Changmin's shoulder and staring down at the book too. Not that he was even interested in what was written inside of the book.

Changmin’s body immediately tensed up, his hand nearly slipping from the bar and if that happened. He would’ve been smacked against the floor. He quickly closed the book shut - alarmed. Such a slow response because Changmin didn’t know what to do, to even turn around. And air from how quickly the book was slammed shut wafting over the two males. Yunho's hair moved out of his eyes, revealing the smirk on his face. A smell of cigarettes, strong  
smell of whatever Yunho had sprayed himself with and also the scent of something soapy filled up his nostrils while he slowly leaned back but then saw the reflection in the window that it was yunho. 

He jumped and quickly turned around, "sir.." he let out casually. Yunho snorted, "sir? We go to the same school, dummy. I’m a student. Turn back around, wanna touch you. Want to fucking touch that ass of yours.." Yunho mumbled the last part beneath his breath low, it got huskier. Changmins cheeks burned up at that response from him, "dude what the fuck. You can't just go up to people feeling them, all up like that. It’s sexual harassment" Changmin said, shooting a glare at Yunho and squirming around while the older male tried turning Changmin back around.

"I know who you are, Jung yunho." That made Yunho's smirk grow even bigger and Changmin wanted to slap it off of his face. "First of all. It's gross and I don't feel comfortable. Second of all. I'm straight, I don't like it when guys touch me. And third of all, you're being really ignorant." Changmin said, out of breath from letting it all out without a pause. Yunho cocked an eyebrow up and moved a hand down to grip onto his hips, moving him further into the corner. 

"Your mouth is dirty, wash it out. Or I could wash it out right now for you." He added on the last part, laughing deeply too as Changmin's cheeks burned up into a dark Scarlet red colour. He found it absolutely adorable that he had such an effect on the younger male. 

Yunho kept his hand on Changmin’s hipbone, licking over his own lips. Their faces were inches away and Changmin bit his lip, "it seems like you do like it when guys touch you, you like it don't you Max?" He moved his other hand down to grope the young males covered erection, Changmin squirmed around in his hold, letting out a mewling sound - his head falling back against the wall behind him as he gripped his books tight to his chest. A quiet whimper escaping from in between those plump lips of his.

Changmin was very sensitive down there. As much as the boy masturbated and touched himself he was still weak to the touch. He had also never been touched by another person. Changmin could've just released into his underwear from Yunho's palm against his ass. 

"H..how do you k-know my name.." he whispered quietly. His eyes opened wide and watery. "It's on your bag." Yunho turned the tag around which said behind it 'SHIM CHANGMIN' which he hadn't seen "Shim Changmin.." Yunho smirked and pulled Changmin closer so their bodies were pressed up together.

"Max likes girls?" He asked, slowly moving his hips up to Changmin’s and watching as the boy slowly backed up and threw his head back - his back rubbing up against the wall. 

He was so embarrassed,was anyone watching them?

He let out a sigh of pleasure and softly spoke, "I like women. I like girls. I like boobs and I like vagina." He said, making Yunho let out a loud laugh - shoulders quivering as he covered his mouth. Changmin's eyes furrowed together as he watched. 

"I like to watch gay porn though. I'm just not into guys." Changmin added on which made Yunho's laughter drain out with a squeak to the end, he stood straight and slowly stopped moving his hips. "Yeah? What makes you come. What do you like to watch? tell me." He said, wanting to know what changmin's weaknesses are so he could use them against him. 

Changmin rolled his eyes before he leaned back, staring at the ceiling of the bus, staring at the lights that glimmered down upon them, "I like anal." He simply said, "I'm a top. I like to fuck, I would never fuck a guy it's just hot to watch." Yunho scrunched his nose up "max you are no top." He whispered before he went for it.

“You know how I know you’re gay? You called yourself a top. Hell yeah you could be a bottom, loving the thought of being fucked by a girl. But you watch gay porn. At the same time you call yourself a top. It’s not like you are one anyway.” 

Changmin hissed bashfully and looked away, not a single word or sound escaped from his lips.

Clasping his arms around changmins waist and slowly undoing the buckle on the strap of leather, taking a look at his watch and keeping track of the time at the same time within his actions. Yunho's libido was slowly growing bigger and bigger, making him impatient. So he got faster, and rougher within each of his actions. 

He turned Changmin back around and slowly moved his pants down along with his boxers, shoving a hand down his pants, "ah..Yunho-ah please.." changmin moaned not realising how slutty he sounded in the slightest. 

Yunho smirked and pressed his lips up to the side of changmin's neck, he continued leaving wet sloppy kisses to the sensitive skin, watching as changmin moaned out softly and quietly, almost inaudible from the faint chatter around them and sound of wind busting through the open windows. "I'm going to touch you, Max." He whispered, no response from changmin whose body was shaking from the feeling of arousal peeking up his spine. 

The younger males shoulders quivered in response to the wait. 

Yunho slowly moved changmin's blazer, discarding it to the side of his shoulders, and opened the buttons on his shirt, playing around with his nipples as his fingers moved past his sheer shirt - the pad of his soft thumb on both hands rubbing up against the brown nubs tightly, which Changmin’s hips jerked up in response to the touch, nipples immediately going erect at the cold air and feel of soft fingertips. 

"Y-yunho ah..." changmin's eyes fluttered closed and he gripped onto the bar in front of him tightly, trying to keep his knees up, "what a needy little boy you are." The older boy chuckled and shoved a hand down changmin's pants. Changmin let out a Yelp at the sudden actions and his hips twitched up. His own arms falling back to grip on the metal bar to hold himself up. Yunho’s hand wrapped around the cock that was hard and leaking down the zipper of Changmin’s pants. He pressed a thumb against the sponges tip - then the opening slit and brang it up to his lips as if it was a candy, tasting Changmin's precum delightfully. 

Changmin hissed and thrusted himself up into Yunho's large hand - who Yunho circled his hand around the swollen organ. He started stroking fast and even moved his other hand to play around with changmin's soft balls, which sat - not hung due to the boy's size, curiously Yunho sneaked his hand down towards the crack of changmin's asshole - a smirk rising when he could feel all the hair circling the winking muscle down there. He thought the boy at least shaved his asshole if not his hair around his cock.

"And for you to think you could fuck someone." Yunho laughed, "you clearly like having a cock up your ass." He kept stroking, changmins length was slick and wet - continuous whiny moans fluttered from the boys lips “You just need an awakening, Max.” Yunho cooed softly before rubbing the pad of his thumb on each of both fingers against the tip of the younger males cock. 

Changmin’s head laid back against the window, drooling a little from the pleasure that he had never gotten or felt before. It made him feel so good. The sudden urge to break out rose in his stomach and Changmin bounced, needily. And let out the cutest puppy whine. “Yunho y..ah..” he slurred out. The boy's hips were up like a magnet to Yunho. Changmin took it as he was able to release, Yunho wasn’t bothered anyway. He had practically gotten the worst and most biggest hard on from just watching. And precum wetting the insides of his tight boxers.

After a while of Yunho pretending to look away like nothing was happening in between the two so they would not get caught. Changmin had come to the peak. 

Streaks of white liquid substance splattered against Yunho, which the older male cursed out and brung a hand to wipe it off of his pants. Sucking it off his fingers after, “Nmm.. tastes good.” Yunho whispered, licking along Changmin’s earlobe. The younger male panted softly and quietly, quickly pulling up his underwear and zipping his pants up. His cheeks were flustered a bright shade of red along his nose and cheeks. Totally adorable.

An upbeat loud song started playing and Yunho flinched back at the sound, looking around as he fixed himself. Changmin cursed quietly and took out his phone, biting the corner of his lip. He nodded his head a little while he was on the phone and then excused himself past Yunho, “it’s my stop.” He said quietly and shyly. Still looking like a mess from the handjob the male had given him. 

Changmin didn’t wait for a response and ran in a rush down the passage people had made by moving apart to give space. 

“See you around. Max.”


End file.
